Ice Age: Diego's Love story
by kitkat342
Summary: The summary is already in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age: Diego's love story**

**my first story is about Diego learning to love again if you want to say that but for me he had a family that died and abandoned him but as he learns from 3 new characters anyone can be your**

**true love even if she hurts you **

**before reading the story I like to show you my new characters of the ice age **

**Juliet**

**the female saber with attitude. make her mad you will be dead in a matter of seconds but she has a soft side for her sisters and eventually for the possum brothers and Diego. She is like an alley cat well thats what we think of her. She makes her own way though everything instead of following the trial unlike Diego. Now lets move on to her sisters**

**Izzy and Annie **

**the possum sisters. Izzy is more of the funny one she reminds me of crash exceped a little calmer and smarter. Annie is more calmer and laid back than Izzy and the possum .**

**Now also in this story Juliet has to learn that she isn't the boss of everything and Diego gives her the truth **

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Running Scared<p>

Diego hears a scream coming from the woods. He runs for about three miles when he finally comes across a female saber running in his direction.

"Hey! Stop" Diego yelled and she skids to a stop. Deciding she wants to have alittle fun with this new male she looks behined her and sees she's lost those other guys for now

"Your name is?" She said

walking tword Diego and circling around him making herself as atractive as she could

"D-D-D" He said then

fainted and She lifts an eybrow and smirks

"Always works"

She draged Diego in her home and left him to wake. She hides in the dark sides. She hears the tigers that were chasing her pass by.

She was confused from that, then Diego had started to wake up.

"Oh were am I?" He said standing up.

She was still hiding, "A cave."

"I must of hit my head really hard 'cause I'm hearing voices" He said.

"I'm not in your head big guy" She said chuckling

"If you not then show yourself stranger" He said

"Which one?" Another voice said.

"1, 2 , or 3?" Another voice said.

"One and three?" Diego said.

Two possumes came out

"Possums really, well let me guess the second one is a possum too" He said looking down at the two little possumes

"Your wrong" the last voice said still hidden in the darkness.

"Oh am I? If I'm wrong you wouldn't mind to show yourself" Diego said and with that a beautiful light tawny, female saber came walking out of the shadows. Diego had a surprised expression on his face.

"Happy now?" She asked looking up at him with deep blue eyes.

"Hi" He said to her with wide eyes.

"So like I said before your name is?" She said

"I'm Diego and you are?" He said starting at her blue eyes.

"I'm Juliet and these are my adoptive sisters" She said

"I'm Izzy" The one with light green eyes said.

"I'm Annie" The one with hazel blue-green eyes said.

"Nice to meet you three but I have to go. I'll see you around bye" He said

"Wait" Juliet said.

"What?" He looked back at her

"Can you stay?" She asked.

"Why?" He said and turned tword her.

"I-I need help around here and I don't trust you" She said

"About what?" He retorted

"Well I have a hunch you know that those tigers that were chasing me and they think I'm a wanted fugitive even if I'm not" She said.

"So basicly you need a guy to protect you?" He said with a sly look.

"No I just need help fighting them off." she said with alittle attitude in her tone.

"Well" He said. Then the two little possumes gave him their best puppy face and Diego ouldn't resist.

"Fine when do you think they'll be back?" He said looking at Juliet.

"Not sure normaly we just keep our guards up" Izzy replied.

"we'll I think I can help you" Diego said.

"How?" Annie retorted at him.

"My friends can help. Don't worry they'll be more scared of you than you'll be of them" he said

"Normaly I would not say this but I'm gonna trust you and if they try to kill me you'll never see the light of day again" she said walking past him with her sisters on her back.

"Ok? Just follow me" Diego said and from that he was leading her to his herd.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: well this is a story me and kat found from when we were about 8 or 9 <strong>

**Kat: Yea and we liked it and so we fixed it and made it more of a story than a scrip for a movie.**

**Diego: I fainted about a girl**

**Kit: Yea **

**Diego: Ok? And these 3 tigers do I really know them?**

**Kat: You'll have to wait**

**Diego: Ok? Well Then review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here it is chapter 2 of Diego's Love Story. And like we said this is a story me and kit found from when we were like 7 or 8 so it will be kind of childish but when we edit it we make sound more like rated T instead of k+.**

**ENJOY:)**

**WE DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The herd<p>

Diego was leading Juliet to his herd but he was thinking on the way

_Do I know those tigers? Who were they? How will the herd react when I show up with a few friends? That are girls. I can hear Sid now..."Diego, Who's your girlfriend?" _

_I will never hear the end of it. maybe she'll leave tomarrow or in a couple of days. What if she never leaves. Why am I thinking about Her?_

"Uhh you ok?" A voice said and imeadietly he jerked out of his state of thought to see Juliet with a confused look on her face.

"I'm fine" He replied and looked stright ahead again. Juliet just had a confused look still on her face but she shrugged it off and kept walking.

" So about your pack-" She started but was cut off by him

"Herd" He said

"Herd?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Long story tell you when we get there"

"When exactly will that be?" Izzy cut in.

"A mile maybe two" Diego said

"Who or what is in your herd?" Juliet asked

"A few mammoths, Couple possumes, A sloth, and me" He replied.

"Mammoths?" Juliet said

"Yes"

"Possumes?" Annie asked

"Yes" Diego again replied

"Wierd" Izzy said

"yup" Juliet said

"I know" Diego said back to her.

They kept walking in scilence exept for the occational breeze that made the trees move and sway in the moonlight. They walked for a mile and a half untill Diego spotted the herds cave. Lit up with the fire Sid made.

"Well We're here" Diego said and he looked back at Juliet who was making sure that her sleeping sisters wouldn't fall off her back. They both made thier way to the cave and just how Diego had prodicted it Sid came wadling up to him and Juliet first.

"Hey Diego! Who's your girlfriend?" He said.

"Not My Girlfriend" Diego replied sternly.

"Ok, OK. I'm Sid" He said looking at juliet.

"Juliet" She said.

"Who are they?" Sid said pointing to the two small, sleeping possumes on her back.

"My adoptive sisters Izzy and Annie" She replied.

"Look who brought company" Sid said wadling as fast as he could back to the cave. a few moments later two huge mammoths came out and one baby. On top of the lighter color mammoth were two possumes.

"Another tiger!" One yelled and hid behind the mammoths top-knot.

"Relax she grew up with two possumes and she...probably will not eat you just do n't play pranks on her" Diego said.

"I'm Ellie" The female mammoth said.

"I Peaches!" The little one said happily.

"Crash and that's Eddie" the possume with blue eyes said.

"Manny" The bull mammoth said with a skeptical look on his face.

"I'm Juliet and the two sleeping possumes on my back are Izzy and Annie." she said.

"Now how long are you going to be here and why?" Manny asked.

"Well Just untill those other sabers move out of this territory. And your friend said he could help me know the area alittle better" She replied.

Manny looked at Diego giving him the 'we-will-talk-about-this-later' look.

"Well for now lets all just get some rest" Ellie said looking at peaches who was yawning. Everyone made their way back to the cave and settled down in their spot. Juliet layed down at the right side of the entrance nearest to Diego since the mammoths scared her and the sloth smelled. She layed her sisters down next to her stomach and looked at Diego.

"So How did all of you start?" She asked

"Well First it was me, Manny, and Sid and then Ellie, Crash, and Eddie came along and then Peaches was born and here we are now" He replied to her.

"That's your long story?" She asked

"No but I'll tell you" He replied and then started telling her about the first time he met Manny and Sid. Then about his old pack and the baby. And about how He found the greatest short-cut ever. then about how the cave drawings were manny and his old family and almost dieing and returning the baby. and well once he was finished telling the story about the meltdown and the dinosaurs. Juliet was facinated by everything he said.

"Wow, that really happend?" She asked him

"The complete truth" Diego said, " And I think we should get some sleep now" He said noticing it was close to midnight. She agreed and layed her head on her paws. And fell soundly asleep...well...Almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Well whatcha guys think?<strong>

**Kat: Good? Bad?**

**Diego: Stupid? Dumb? Crap?**

**Kit: What the hell?**

**Diego: Sorry **

**Kat: Kit calm down**

**Kit: Okay but anyway **

**Diego: Review to see how the rest of the story will turn out.**

**Kit: that was my line Diego**

**Diego: Sorry and why am I here again?**

**Kat: Your supposed to be supportive not negative**

**Diego: Review because Kit is going to get the water hose on me**

**Kit: You bet I am**

**Diego: water, I hate it**

**Kat: water balloons?**

**Diego: Nope**

**Kit: Water bottles?**

**Diego: Nope**

**Kat: Rain?**

**Diego: Nope**

**Kit: anything to do with water**

**Diego: Nope**

**Kat: Your a hopless tiger**

**Diego: When it comes to water yes, yes I am**

**Kit: wow but anyway**

***Gir from invader Zim shows up***

**Gir: Review!**

**Kit: What the fudge Gir!this is the second story you show up in!**

**Gir: Review!*Laughs***

**Kat: I think this computer has a virus**

**Gir: REVIEW! **

***Microwave dings***

**Gir: My taquitos!*Whimpers* TAQUITOS!**

**Kit: Okay wierd**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Hey We're so SORRY for the long wait.**

**WE DO NOT OWN ICE AGE **

**ALSO THERE IS A PART IN THIS STORY FROM ICE AGE: A SOUL ADRIFT BY ELISHEVA P.**

**on chapter 5: The Fickleness of Fate.**

**here is the link to the story (Without the spaces the only reason I did it like this is because our laptop won't let us do it the way we want to) **

**http: / / www. fanfiction .net/s/7754712/1/bIce_b_bAge_b_bA_b_bSoul_b_bAdrift_b**

**sorry but this computer is being stupid on the link.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Day<p>

"Julie wake up!" Izzy yelled to the sleeping saber.

"What?" Juliet said in a tired voice.

"It's morning and Diego went to get you somthing to eat and he's on his way back" Annie said pushing Juliet up.

"Okay, I'll get up" She said and stood up. "Now were you two tellin' the truth or just messin' around with me?"

"We are completly serious" Izzy said holding her right paw up.

"Yea there telling the truth" Crash said walking up to them with Eddie by his side.

"Diego told us to tell you" Eddie said.

"Ok well I'm gonna go find him" Juliet said and walked into the woods.

"You Think Diego likes her?" Crash said.

"Why would you say that?" Eddie replied.

"Because Diego helped us" Annie said.

"Yeah" crash said.

Juliet was walking around the unknown territory looking for the saber who looked a couple years older than her, who was taller that her, and an orange-tawny color. She walked for hours.

"How does he do this?" She asked herself. Another hour passed and she finally saw a saber by a huge lake. Before she walked out of hiding she made sure it was Diego, then she sighed in relief.

"Hey tiger" She said walking up to him. Diego jumped and looked at her, while Juliet froze.

"Oh it's you" Diego said loosening up on her

"Nice to see you too" she said.

"sorry"

"S'okay, so anyway the boys tell me you got breakfast"

"Yeah over there" he said pointing his head in the direction of the kill.

"You know you didn't have to do that" She said.

"It's ok I can't eat a whole buffalo and your welcome"

"Oh. Thanks" She said and started to eat what was left of the dead animal. Once she was done she went to drink the water from the lake and layed down a couple feet from Diego.

"What are you looking at?" She asked noticing that Diego was staring off in the distance.

"Huh, Oh nothin' just well i don't know and you still have blood on your cheek"

"Oh sorry" She said and cleaned herself up in the lake.

"Your apologizing for eating and getting alittle dirty" He said skepticly.

"For you it's nothin' but for me being a girl it's a big deal"

"Your saying I can't be clean"

"No I'm sayin' girls have to be extra clean. I guess what I'm sayin' is that girls care about image"

"Manny have you seen Diego or Juliet?" Ellie asked her mate.

"No. It's almost noon and thery're still not back." He replied.

"I bet you they went on a date" Sid said.

"They barley know each other" Ellie said.

"I know what happend. First off Diego wanted to be nice to Juliet so he went and hunted for her. Then me and Izzy woke her up so she could have breakfast and that's the last time we saw her" Annie said.

"Oh I hope there okay." Ellie said.

"I'll go look for them" Sid said and waddled off in the forest.

"Should we be worried?" Annie asked.

"It's Sid so...yes" Manny said

"Ten berries says he never comes back" Crash said.

"Your on" Eddie replied and they shook paws.

Sid had been walking though the woods alone he looked everywhere and then saw a lake and decided to follow it because even though Diego hated water he would get thirsty and have to drink.

Juliet pinned Diego down and started to growl in his face.

"See I might be stonger than you" She said with a sly smile and still on top of him.

"I doubt that" He replied getting to his paws.

"Well your pretty soft for a saber" She said.

"Excuse me I happen to be a remorsless assassin" Diego said in a defensive tone.

"Diego! there you are the herd was worried about you" Sid said waddleing up to the saber. Diego just had a 'I-Hate-This-sloth-sometimes' look on his face. Juliet just gave him a sly smile.

"Come on the herd misses you" Sid said and started walking back.

"Yeah keep tellin' yourself that" She said as she passed Diego. He rolled his eyes in return.

By the time the three got back to the cave it was already night yime.

"We're back" Sid said in joyfull tone.

"You owe me" Eddie said to Crash.

"I know" Crash replied.

"Hey Diego" Ellie said.

"Hi" He replied

"Where have you been all day?" Manny said.

"By the lake" Diego replied.

"We thought you were dead" Izzy lied.

"I know you better" Juliet replied.

"Your right" Izzy said.

"To be honest it was her idea" Annie said pointing to her sister.

"Ok Sid go ahead and make your fire so we can all sleep" Ellie said and not needing to be told twice made a fire with two rocks inside the cave. Then everyone relaxed and went to sleep.

_Today wasn't that bad_, Juliet tought to herself then rested her head on her paws and went to sleep.

Sid looked over at Diego and at Juliet to make sure she was asleep.

"Hey Diego do you like her?" He asked him.

"Not tellin' you anything" Diego replied.

"Aw come on you gotta like somethin' about her. Her deep blue eyes, Her Nice personality, Her silky soft fur. I mean you gotta like somethin', right?" Sid said.

"Whatever even if i did it's not like I have a chance" Diego replied.

"So you do like her!" Sid said.

"NO" he replied.

"Ok you say that now but what will happen in the future?" Sid said.

"Whatever I'm going to sleep" Diego said.

Sid shrugged it off and decided that he would talk to him tomarrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Well Thats chapter 3<strong>

**Kat: Sorry for the long wait we had to do something for school**

**Diego: Yeah okay. **

**Sid: Can you do one story about us as humans**

**Kit: Maybe**

**Kat: yeah mabe one when they are in high school or somthin'**

**Diego: Sounds intresting but as humans don't you think we have to have last names.**

**Kit: yeah I guess we would have to do some planing on that.**

**Kat: Yeah**

**Sid: REVIEW TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**Kit: Sid don't scream in our ear.**


End file.
